


Look here, look there, I really really miss you

by cheolsu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jaw kisses Hell ye, M/M, Thanks, UGhghghgh i Cant write but im practicing, iono what this is, it's fucked, nothing happens Chan is . Sad and Soft and misses his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolsu/pseuds/cheolsu
Summary: Minghao. Or Chan could somehow find a loophole to blame it on Minghao.





	Look here, look there, I really really miss you

Something in this room is not right. When Chan wakes up, the room is frigid and something intangible doesn't feel as it did when he fell asleep. It feels as if Chan isn't where he belongs. And then he remembers. He shouldn't be here, this isn't his house. It's not his and it's certainly not Minghao's. Chan grunts before sitting up, noticing he's shirtless and the bed is a twin bed. He squints, the only person he knows with a twin bed is Hansol... 

Groaning once more, he glances around the room for the first time since he woke up and he notices in the corner piled on a desk chair are his clothes from yesterday. His mouth tastes like what anyone would describe as death and it feels as though someone forced half a pound of cotton into his mouth. So he must have gotten drunk last night. 

As he rises from the bed, he steps on what he assumes is someone's phone on charge. He curses under his breath. Why would they put the phone there knowing damn well that's where feet go? Chan stumbles to the mirror located above the dresser and grimaces. He looks like a trainwreck. His hair is hard, almost crunchy from what he assumes is hairspray. He moves closer to the mirror also noticing his lips are chapped and his eye bags are darker than usual. Eyes red and veiny. He had been crying. 

After noticing his appearance, he realizes exactly where he is and why he's not at his own house. Minghao. Or Chan could somehow find a loophole to blame it on Minghao. Chan sighs sadly as he remembers why exactly he would be blaming this on Minghao. If he was being truthful the entire situation started when Minghao told him two months ago that he had problems back in Anshan. Apparently his grandmother was sick and his family needed him home for emotional and possibly financial support. Chan knew that in a way this was Minghao asking Chan if he was okay with the situation. Which of course he was. He'd go if it was him in the situation. 

Chan, who would never stop Minghao from his family, quickly reassured Minghao that it would be fine if he left for however long he needed to be absent for. 

"Oh...Um it's not my choice at all if you go, but I'm really thankful you decided to ask for my opinion on it. You know I love you and your family so whatever you need to do, you do it." Minghao grinned before wrapping his arms around Chan's waist and lifting him up. Chan chuckled as his boyfriend set him down and started peppering his face with kisses as a silent thank you. Minghao often communicates without language and its taken Chan five years to understand it, but he'd say he's fluent now.

What Minghao had not told him, was that he was leaving two days after he told Chan. So Chan awoke to Minghao pressing a kiss into his forehead and bidding him a temporary farewell as he struggled to pull his broken luggage through the dark doorway. (Its Chan's fault its broken, but Minghao thinks he's lying and that he's covering for Soonyoung. Bless his unassuming heart.) Extremely unhappy with Minghao, Chan refused to forgive him until after a week of Minghao's absence. 

The first month was easy. Without Minghao that is. It was essentially just like every year when the couple split during summer to visit their families respectively. The second month is when Chan would say he went downhill. Minghao had stopped responding to his texts as fast and they had Skype calls less often than normal. Chan would admit he's not the type of obsess over change, but he couldn't say he enjoyed this type of change. Not wanting to be a bother, Chan began to initiate conversations less, realizing afterwards that this was a mistake. Minghao only spoke to him once or twice a day and unable to deal with his minimal contact with his best friend and partner, Chan began to feel lonely. 

Without realizing how often he was doing it, Chan would open his phone's contacts and hover over the call button on Minghao's. 

However, loneliness led him to attempt at socializing with his other friends. Like Hansol for example. Last week Chan made plans to go for Friday night drinks with the rest of the gang. He arrived clean cut with his hair styled and his outfit put together, a natural layer of BB cream under his eyes and eye drops in his pocket. Chan remembered saying his greetings and politely asking for three shots. He recalls Hansol confirming he was Chan's designated driver. None of his friends questioned his automatic alcohol consumption as they were all aware of Minghao's absence and how it could affect Chan. 

After four shots, Chan can only recall blurry memories of wailing and howling at the moon about how much he hated his boyfriend. The cab home was most likely the worst experience Hansol has lived through in his twenty four years. He's apologetic but he understands that Hansol was just giving up his bedroom so his emotional wreck of a best friend could crash. Something any friend would do. He appreciates that. He'll have to repay Hansol for it. Chan sighs. And sighs. Sighs. And sighs some more. That's all he seems to do now that Minghao is gone. 

Trying to clear his mind of his boyfriend, he quickly pulls his clothes on, almost tripping on his pants in the process. After almost breaking his neck, he lumbers into Hansol's kitchen. His kitchen light is extremely bright and Chan's eyesight has been going downhill since his eighteenth birthday, so he squints.  Hansol is leaning on the counter top, sipping out of a mug that says "#1 D.A.D". Soonyoung and Seokmin had gotten it for Hansol that time he had a pregnancy scare with a previous girlfriend. (Hansol sobbed when he was gifted the mug with a cry of, "I'm only 23! I can't have a baby!") His hair is hidden under a hat and he looks refreshed like he actually got decent sleep and didn't drink himself half to death.

He smiles at Chan, eyes fond, and passes him another mug for what Chan assumes is tea.  After fixing a mug of tea, he leans across the counter opposite of Hansol. Chan gives him what he hopes is an apologetic face. His friend snickers, "Dude, it's fine, you did the same for me when Vanessa dumped my sorry ass." The younger male sighs,"I know, but I think I should talk to Minghao...He deserves to know how neglected I feel." Hansol gives Chan a quick nod, his eyebrows jumping up as he gives Chan a thumbs up before escaping the kitchen. Chan bids Hansol a farewell as his friend shuffles to his bedroom to sleep once again.

His alarm goes off when he slips through the doorway. Confused, he keys the combination into the pad. He didnt turn his alarm on when he left last night... Letting out a deep breath, Chan tosses his keys into the bowl on a table near the door. An odd noise catches his attention. It sounded like a sigh. Only it didn't come from him. The sofa seems suspicious but he doesn't push it. But fresh change of clothes and a nice nap does seem necessary. The sheets are warm on his skin and his feet aren't cold for the first time since Minghao left. Odd. 

When Chan wakes up he wakes up wrapped around someone. And before he even opens his eyes, he knows exactly who it is. Minghao. Chan lets out a sob. He squeezes the body he's molded around so hard, he's surprised Minghao doesn't have a new waistline because of it. Minghao groans, pulls Chan closer to him, kissing in spots across his jaw. "Hey, baby...You miss me?" His voice is deep and raspy. Chan giggles and tilts his head upwards for a kiss. Minghao happily obliges. Chan missed this more than anyone could ever imagine. 

Minghao pulls away from his boyfriend to gaze at him. He's missed his energetic eyes and soft, tiny hands. His nose that somehow gets in the way for at least half of their kisses. Thin lips that reveal the most beautiful set of teeth Minghao's had the pleasure of seeing. His baby. He's missed his baby. 

Chan leans in to peck Minghao's neck. He mumbles something that Minghao couldn't seem to understand. "Can you repeat that for me?" 

"I said... that I missed you so much i had a breakdown last night after getting drunk off my ass." 

"Oh. Wow... Um, baby are you okay?" 

Chan snorts," Well if im not sad now then yeah, I guess I am." Minghao frowns. The next twenty minutes is spent reassuring Chan he is loved and will always have a space in Minghao's heart. Some slow kissing is involved. Chan thinks its a good way to spend a Saturday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry im the worst at writing i swear. N i wrote this in like 3 hours so it was like impulse im. SORRY okay :(


End file.
